Stars
by passion2write
Summary: Once Meredith found out that she was pregnant with her married boyfriend's child, she fled to Boston. But what if something forces her back to Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ; First some explanation about what happens in this story. Meredith has a 6 year old daughter, which she has with Derek. But after finding out that she was pregnant ( somewhere around season 2) she moves away towards Boston. After living there for almost 4 years with her than 4 year old. Her sister Lexie Grey knocks on her door. After some explaining and convincing they slowly became friends and sisters even. Lexie even moved to Boston. But when Thatcher is ill, Meredith wants to support her sister but she doesn't want to go back to Seattle. But she has too._

 _So that's what happens before chapter 1. Have fun reading! And please review because I love reviews!_

''Emma, love'' shouted Meredith from down the stairs, Emma peeked her head around the corner, her blonde curls falling in front of her face as she did so. '' We have to go now, did you grab Mr. Snuffles?'' asked Meredith, Emma wouldn't go anywhere without her stuffed animal.

Emma came walking down the stairs, her stuffed animal in her right hand.

Meredith lifted their suitcases up and motioned for Emma to follow her. '' If you have to pee, go now. Okay?'' said Meredith as she put the suitcases in the car.

Emma nodded her head and sat down in the car, '' you sure, you don't need to pee. I don't want a dirty seat like last time'' sighed Meredith as she sat behind the steering wheel.

'' I don't'' replied Emma as she fiddled with the ears of her stuffed animal. '' But we have the option to go to the toilet at the airport right, mommy?'' mumbled Emma.

'' Yes, but first we have to pick auntie Lexie up'' nodded Meredith as she started the engine. '' And then we will see grandpa?'' asked Emma excited.

Emma had been excited about meeting her grandpa since the day she was told about him last week.

'' No, we pick up auntie Lexie, then we drive to the airport. Then we have to fly for a very long time and then we have to drive again and then we go see grandpa'' sighed Meredith as she watched the road.

After a short drive Meredith stopped and texted Lexie that she was here. A few minutes later Lexie came walking out, also holding a suitcase.

Meredith helped Lexie load it in before they continued their drive towards the airport.

They arrived in Seattle after their 5 hour flight, '' Let's grab something to eat first, I've rented a car but we can only pick it up around 2, it's 1'' suggested Lexie, '' But airport food is expansive'' whined Meredith as they walked around the airport with their suitcases.

'' I am the one allowed to whine about the price. You are an famous neurosurgeon, I'm merely a resident'' sighed Lexie as they found a restaurant which looked okay. '' one more year Lex'' chuckled Meredith as they scrolled through the menu's.

They ordered their food and ate it in quiet.

'' What name?'' asked the stern looking man from the car renting company. '' Alexandra Grey''. The man scrolled through the system '' 4 person car, with kid seat?'' he asked after searching for a while. '' That's the one'' nodded Lexie,

she handed her his ID and driving license and so did Meredith, and then he led them towards the car. Meredith sat behind the steering wheel as Lexie put Emma in the backseat. '' What was the address of the hospital again?'' asked Meredith as she opened the route planner on her phone.

'' I texted you the address'' replied Lexie as she too sat down in the front of the car. Meredith quickly typed the address in, but gasped when she saw the name of the location.

'' Lexie. You didn't tell me he was hospitalized at Seattle Grace Mercy West'' she spat, careful to not use any curse words because of Emma.

'' I figured you knew. Was surprised that you didn't even react to it.'' Sighed Lexie apologetically. Meredith groaned slightly, as she started driving.

Meredith parked the car, and helped Emma out of her seat. '' It'll be fine'' whispered Lexie, as she noticed how tense Meredith looked. '' I know'' .

Meredith held Emma's hand tightly as they walked into the hospital, and up to the nurses' station. '' Hi, we're family of Thatcher Grey'' said Lexie, while Meredith looked around the hospital where she had had some great memories.

'' You look sad, mommy'' whispered Emma, '' I'm not sad baby'' smiled Meredith as she ruffled Emma's blonde curls.

'' He's in room 006'' said Lexie, as she turned to face her sister and niece. '' Grandpa is there?'' asked Emma, her big blue eyes, growing if possible even wider.

'' Yes, sweets. Let's go'' smiled Meredith as she squeezed Emma's hand.

'' Meredith Grey?'' said someone behind her, '' Is that really you?''.

Meredith turned around, to see the only father figure she had ever known standing there. '' Hi Richard'' she said, '' Is that grandpa?'' whispered Emma quietly. '' No baby, that's Richard'' replied Meredith.

'' Who is this little princess?'' smiled Richard as he kneeled down, so that he was about the same height as Emma. '' My daughter, Emma'' said Meredith her voice a little tense. '' Beautiful girl, she looks just like you when you were this young'' smiled Richard.

'' How have you been?'' he asked, as he looked back up to Meredith. '' Yes, good. You?'' asked Meredith politely. '' Mommy, Can we go see grandpa'' whined Emma, as she pulled on Meredith's arm.

'' Yes, Hun'' smiled Meredith, as she ruffled her blonde curls again. '' Yeah we do need to get going Mer'' pointed Lexie out.

'' Yes, yes I know '' spat Meredith, the feeling of being back here was getting to her, and making her slightly anxious.

'' Well Richard, Lovely to see you again, but as you must've noticed. I am in a hurry'' nodded Meredith as she turned back to Richard.

'' Yes, goodbye'' nodded Richard as he watched Meredith, Emma and Lexie walk away.

Meredith kept her eyes focussed on the floor as they walked through the hospital, hoping that she wouldn't see more familiar faces.

They arrived at Thatcher's room, and Meredith halted immediately. '' Come on'' sighed Lexie as she slowly pushed her older sister into the room.

'' Why did I come anyway? I don't even know the man'' said Meredith, '' Emma needed to meet her grandpa before he died'' replied Lexie with a sigh.

'' Meredith?'' said the pale man in the bed. '' Is that really you?''.

'' Yes'' said Meredith softly, as she held Emma's hand a little tighter '' And this is my daughter Emma'' said Meredith as she pushed Emma a little towards the bed.

'' Oooh! Hello'' smiled Thatcher once he was able to see the young blonde. '' You are adorable''.

'' Hey Dad'' smiled Lexie, as she placed a kiss on her father's temple.

They silently talked for awhile before they were told visiting hours were over.

Meredith grabbed Emma's hand again and they walked out of the room, followed by Lexie.

'' Meredith?'' said a voice from behind her. Meredith knew that voice immediately, it sent a shudder down her spine. She turned around, her cheeks already a bright shade of red.

'' Meredith!'' he said as he stepped towards her.

'' Hi Derek'' sighed Meredith as she, if even possible, held Emma's hand tighter.

'' Where have you been all this time? What have you been doing?'' he asked, as he looked her over, before his eyes travelled towards the smiling blonde, clutched against her side.

'' Been in Boston, Head of neurosurgery there'' replied Meredith.

'' Knew you'd do well'' he smiled, even though his smile didn't reach his eyes.

'' Yes, well'' nodded Meredith as she quietly played with Emma's blonde girl.

'' Who is this little princess?'' asked Derek, as he watched the young girl eye him with interest.

'' This is my daughter, Emma.'' Smiled Meredith. '' I'm 6'' piped Emma in excited.

Derek's eyebrows frowned in surprise, and you could see him thinking. '' Wait, She's 6?'' he said.


	2. Chapter 2

'' Yes, yes she's 6'' nodded Meredith as she squeezed Emma's hand tighter. '' But we must go, Jetlag'' nodded Meredith as she turned around and motioned for Lexie to follow her.

'' Bye'' said Derek awkwardly as he watched the trio walk away.

'' Who was that?'' asked Lexie, one eyebrow raised slightly.

'' Derek'' murmured Meredith softly, while eyeing Emma.

'' Oh my. That Derek'' replied Lexie surprised, as they exited the hospital. '' He is even more handsome in real life'' she added.

'' Oh I know'' nodded Meredith as they all got in the car.

They drove towards the hotel in silence, grabbed their suitcases and entered their rooms after checking in.

'' What are we having for dinner, mommy?'' asked Emma once they sat down on the bed.

'' Pizza'' she smirked excited, '' That okay with you?'' asked Meredith as she looked up to face her younger sister.

'' I'm always okay with pizza, I'll Google some pizza places nearby'' shrugged Lexie, as she reached for her phone.

'' Can I play with my dolls while I wait?'' asked Emma, she put on her big puppy eyes.

'' Of course love, they're in that bag'' said Meredith as she pointed towards the white suitcase in the corner.

Meredith watched her daughter ran towards the suitcase and grab out multiple barbies.

'' You okay?'' asked Lexie, once she had ordered the pizza's.

'' Yeah, just weird you know. Seeing all these old colleagues and being at my old hospital. I actually missed it '' replied Meredith, as she slowly put her hair up in a ponytail.

'' And Derek?'' sighed Lexie.

'' God, I felt horrible, I never told him I was pregnant. And here we stumble across each other while I was holding his daughter's hand'' whispered Meredith, careful not to let Emma hear it.

'' Now that you've seen him, would you want to tell him?'' asked Lexie.

'' I would love for him to know, for him to bond with Emma. But I am also afraid that If I tell him he will get awfully mad, and sue for custody'' sighed Meredith, as she placed her head in her hands.

'' Is he capable of that?'' said Lexie

'' I'm not sure, I think he could. Because it's his child''.

A knock on the door startled both women, Meredith walked over towards the door with her wallet in her hand, and look startled when she saw not the pizza delivery guy but her best friend Cristina standing there.

'' Cristina'' exclaimed Meredith surprised as she wrapped her arms around Cristina. '' Since when do you hug?'' smiled Cristina as she entered the room.

'' How did you know where I was staying?'' asked Meredith , '' Well, It's not every day that you're back in Seattle, so I went into Thatcher's room and saw your address laying on his night stand'' shrugged Cristina as she sat down on the bed.

'' You really should come visit more often, It's like the third time in 6 years'' pointed Cristina out.

'' Oh , I know. It's very confronting to be back here'' shrugged Meredith.

'' Hi, I'm Lexie'' said Lexie awkwardly, she had been standing in the corner for a while, letting the women catch up.

'' Ah! The sister. Nice to meet you'' nodded Cristina as she shook hands.

'' Yes, like wise'' smiled Lexie.

'' Emma has gotten so big!'' exclaimed Cristina suddenly, ''she looks way smaller on face time''.

'' Hello'' smiled Emma as she looked up.

Meredith rushed over to the door when she heard a knock, and took the pizza's.

She placed the boxes on the bed with a smile '' Dig in''.

Everyone at their pizza's while chatting lightly about their lives.

'' Well I must be going, or Owen is going to be worried'' smiled Cristina, '' When are you going back to Boston?''.

'' Uhh... Sunday, so two more days here. Got to get back to work on Monday'' shrugged Meredith, as she gently placed her hand on Cristina's shoulder.

'' Right, you got to save more brains'' smiled Cristina. '' How about we meet up for drinks tomorrow night'' she added in suggestion.

'' Sure, I'd love to. Text me'' replied Cristina.

Both women said their goodbyes, once Meredith closed the door she sat down on the bed.

'' I think I don't want to leave. I've been here for 7 hours and it feels like I've finally come home. This empty part in me, suddenly feels fulfilled'' sighed Meredith as she placed her head in her hands again.

'' Seeing Cristina, Richard and Derek. It brought up so many fun times. I miss the other friends I had. Izzie, George and Alex. We were a team. And I need that back'' she continued.

'' I think I can't go back to Boston''.

'' It's normal to feel like this, nostalgia. But you shouldn't make such a rash decision after you've had two glasses of wine, and a very tiring day'' said Lexie, as she placed her hand on Meredith's leg.

'' I'm not sure, It's that'' whispered Meredith, '' I've really missed them, but I only now realize how much''.

'' How about you go sleep, and see how you feel tomorrow'' suggested Lexie.

'' Okay'' said Meredith as she slightly nodded her head, she turned around to look at her sleeping daughter, before climbing under the blankets. Feeling uneasy.

She woke up that morning, due to her daughter jumping up and down next to her.

'' What are we going to do today?'' she asked excited.

'' We could go to the park'' replied Meredith, her voice still groggy.

'' We're also going to go to the hospital again today'' she added.

'' To see grandpa?'' asked Emma, her bright blue eyes lighting up. '' Yes, and Mama wants to see some of her friends too. Show your cute little face off'' smiled Meredith, as she pushed a few strays of blonde curls out of Emma's face.

'' I'm going to go shower, you go wake up auntie Lexie'' smiled Meredith as she pushed the blankets of off her.

Meredith got in the shower and quickly stripped herself of off her clothes.

She felt the hot water touch her skin and immediately relaxed. Even after her long sleep, she still wanted to stay here. And she was sure that if she would see her friends today, matters would only get worse.

After her long shower, she found Lexie and Emma already dressed.

'' So Emma, here. Has made a entire plan for the day'' chuckled Lexie, as she ruffled Emma's blonde curls.

'' Oh? Tell me'' smiled Meredith as she sat down next to her daughter.

'' First we go hospital and then we go park, and then Mc Donald's?'' smiled Emma, satisfied with her plan.

'' Sound good'' nodded Meredith, '' even Mc Donald's?'' asked Emma excited, '' Yes. I could do with some nuggets'' replied Meredith.

'' Let's go then'' smiled Emma, '' Sure, go grab your stuff'' nodded Meredith.

Emma, Meredith and Lexie grabbed their stuff, and made their way over towards their car. Meredith quickly drove towards the hospital and sighed slightly when she saw Seattle Grace standing on the building.

'' How about you go look for your friends, Emma and I will go see dad'' said Lexie, as she reached for Emma's hand when they entered the hospital.

'' Okay'' nodded Meredith, she kneeled down and placed a kiss on Emma's forehead before making her way over towards the cafeteria.

She entered , and to her surprise saw Izzie, George, Alex and Cristina seated in a table in the corner.

'' No way'' exclaimed Alex, when he saw Meredith coming their way. '' Meredith!'' exclaimed George and Izzie in unison.

'' Hey'' shrugged Meredith as she took the empty seat.

'' How are you?'' asked Izzie, Meredith smiled slightly as she realized that Izzie reminded her of Emma.

'' I'm good, how have you all been?'' replied Meredith.

'' Yeah, good'' they all nodded.

'' You look good'' pointed Alex out, '' Really, she's been here what 5 minutes, and you're already trying to get into her parents. You're dating remember.'' Stated Cristina.

'' You're dating?'' asked Meredith surprised. '' Me'' shrugged Izzie. '' Oh, really'' said Meredith, her eyebrow raised.

'' But, what I meant was'' said Alex, '' You look mature''.

'' Having a kid and being head of neuro does that'' replied Meredith.

'' Cristina showed us pictures this morning, she looks so old! She's almost a teenager'' exclaimed Izzie, with a big grin.

'' I know, I'm already dreading her teenage years. She is really outspoken'' smiled Meredith.

Meredith looked up and saw Lexie and Emma enter the cafeteria. '' Hey what's up?'' asked Meredith, once they reached the table.

'' Emma was hungry'' shrugged Lexie.

'' I'll go grab her something'' said Meredith, as she stood up.

'' Oh, and Lexie. This is Alex, Izzie, George and Cristina. But you knew her already'' smiled Lexie, as she pointed towards all the people. '' And guys, this is Lexie, my sister'' smiled Meredith proudly.

Everyone smiled and greeted Lexie, while Meredith walked over towards the counter.

'' Hey Meredith?'' said someone behind her, Meredith slowly turned around and faced the source of the voice. '' Can I talk to you?'' asked Derek, he looked worried.


End file.
